


"Your eyes are empty, when you're broody."

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [2]
Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Nao is broody, Isshi is worried.





	"Your eyes are empty, when you're broody."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/51047.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_One day, when you went to the studio, I thought about making a dinner. Remember, how we laughted, when you entered the kitchen and asked what exploded here? Other time, you took me for a walk in the rain and kissed me in the middle of the street, even though a lot of people were there. Later you moved my wet hair from my face and told me I look prettier than usual. You smiled so cute back then no one even knew you were able to smile like that. When I was away, you called me in the middle of the night asking me to come back, because you couldn't sleep. Even though I was angry at you, I smiled. When we were coming back from the studio in winter and I was wearing some thin jacket, you took off your coat and put it on me, then put your gloves on my hands. I said you'll catch a cold and you only shrugged, then kissed me on the forehead. Once you didn't want to get up and I knew very well your feet are very ticklish and used that knowledge. You got angry at me. Remember the day you were in one room with a book and I with the PSP in other? At one point you took the game away from me, put it away on the couch and kissed in a way that made me immediately stop being angry at you about not beating that stupid high score. Because you were there._

Nao snapped out from his thoughts when he felt Isshi's hand on his.

"Something happened, Shino?" he asked.

"No." replied Isshi. "I just don't like, when you get broody. Your eyes look so empty."

"Empty." repeated Nao, weaving Isshis fingers with his. "Do you know someone, who's eyes are always "empty"?"

"Kousuke's eyes used to be the same." said Isshi after a while. "Until he believed in love."

"Keiyu didn't believe in love?" asked Nao.

"No, he didn't." answered Isshi. "That's why, when you say something about him in drunk company, you can hear "Ah, that one. I slept with him"."

"I thought those were false drunk stories." said Nao.

"What? False stories?" asked Isshi.

"You know." started Nao. "We went hit Keiyu and Tora for a beer. Our small vocalist drank a little too much and that's how I learned how many partners he had and that he was your uke for a night. Let's change topic. I've had enough of this talk about bedrooms."

"I have to clean the dust." said Isshi, sitting on the bed. "Or maybe you want to do it?"

"Not so much." Nao smiled, leaning his head on Isshi's arm. "Look at our picture, Shino. And at that happines in our eyes."

That picture was made in January of 2009 by Akiya. It showed Nao sitting on a chair and embracing him Isshi. They both looked in eachothers eyes, completely ignoring the world. On some other picture they are kissing, but it was hidden in a photo album somewhere at the bottom of a drawer, so no one could find it. Akiya probably to this day remembers, how Isshi yelled at him, when he saw him with a camera and found out about those pictures. And now vocalist and bassist are glad that sometimes he moves a bit to far.

"That picture is beautiful, right, Shino?" asked Nao.

"You are beautiful." replied Isshi, turning into Nao's direction.

Bassist blinked a few times.

"What?" he said after a while. "You're telling me this without any metaphors? Wow."

"I don't need metaphors when I have you." whispered Isshi, laying Nao on his back.

Then he covered him with a quilt.

Clock on the wall ringed for midnight.

"Shino, it's December seventh." said Nao, looking at the calendar. "Happy birthday, honey."

"Thank you." Isshi kissed Nao's cheek. "Go to sleep, Yamiyo. You need to rest, right?"

"Yeah, I do." muttered Nao. "Goodnight, Shino."

"Goodnight, Yamiyo." replied Isshi, pulling Nao closer.

Nao slowly closed his eyes, hugging Isshi. Then he fell asleep.

**_This situation seems normal, right? Look around, then. Noticed something weird? Look at a calendar. Which year it shows? 2011, right? Then notice black ribbon pit on a picture frame, with picture mentioned before and go do something useful, so you won't stand like that in someones bedroom. Now, or else I'll be scaring you in your sleep._ **

  
The end


End file.
